Fire in the Heart
by Eternal Designs
Summary: Sweeney discovers Mrs. Lovett poisoned Lucy, Sweeney is sulking, Mrs. Lovett is angry and Toby gets drunk somewhere along the line. Some humor and a lot of awesomeness in this story. Please read and review! Our lives depend on it!
1. Chapter 1

**Prepare, as you are about to delve once more into the world of Sweeney Todd, but different as you might imagine. One where no giddy flowers or daisies can remove the gloom, my friends, I'm sure of that, but one where "what ifs" are being played on, and lessons are being learned. So join me, on this frightening adventure as we take ourselves back into the world we only know as… Sweeney Todd. Written by two amazing authors. ME, and well this other person whose user name is Slytherin Princess 2359 you may know her as the author of Destined To Be for Harry Potter! Check that story out too! Its amazing! Enjoy! **

** Please note, I do not own any part of Sweeney Todd, not even a little piece of wallpaper, nope, nada, sorry. **

"Where did Mrs. Lovett put that bottle of Gin?" Sweeney said with irritation clearly present in his voice.

"Wot are you looking for love?" Mrs. Lovett said behind him with a smile.

"The bottle of Gin, I thought for sure you bought one at the market the other day." Sweeney said growing more impatient.

"Well I had to, you know Tob…" Mrs. Lovetts eyes grew huge as she saw the bottle Mr. Todd was starring at.

"What is this Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney said cutting her off.

"Huh? Oh that… umm…" Mrs. Lovett stuttered wondering what to tell him.

"Arsenic? _You…"_ Sweeney said his voice changing to rage.

"I use that for…"

"Poisoning people. One in particular, LUCY!" Sweeney finished.

"I-I-I…"

"You didn't try to stop her, YOU POISONED HER!" Sweeney accused.

"No, no… it wasn't like that…" Mrs. Lovett said with tension.

"Well then explain, this will be good."

"She was depressed."

"And? _Mrs. Lovett, You're a bloody wonder…"_ Sweeney sang. "_We all deserve to die, even you Mrs. Lovett even I. Because the lives of the wicked should be made brief, for the rest of us death will be a relief._"

"_Yes I lied 'cause I love you. I'd be twice the wife she was!" _Mrs. Lovett responded.

"So just like that we would run away, forget Lucy and move on, Mrs. Lovett? Forget everything?"

"Isn't that the way life is supposed to be, love?"

"No. Life is getting back at what happened before, Mrs. Lovett, _you_ should know better. You are a prime example of that." Sweeney's voice turned to ice.

"But think about it! With Lucy gone we would never have survived in our trades! My business would shut down and who would know what would've happened to yours…"

"Lucy! So, Mrs. Lovett you think Lucy was ruining your business? Is that why you did it?" Sweeney said reaching for his razors.

"No! I said I did it because of you!" Mrs. Lovett said, her eyes caught the glistening of the razor in Sweeney's hand, stepping ever closer to her.

"Really? You loved me that much? You committed murder in hopes I would never find out, run away to get married by the sea and live happily ever after?" Raising the blade level with her neck.

"Well tha' didn't work out very then did it?" Mrs. Lovett said, looking for an escape route.

"Or did you want me to find out?"

"No, I think the first one is righ'" Mrs. Lovett said, her voice going higher subconsciously.

"_Think? YOU THINK! Mrs. Lovett, my dear, thinking got you nowhere but in trouble. How do __**think**_you could get yourself out of this one?" Sweeney said about ready to press the cold blade against her throat.

"Like this!" Mrs. Lovett said kicking him in the shin quite hard, running to her baking counter and grabbing a rolling pin before Sweeney could regain his balance again.

"You're getting smarter now Mrs. Lovett…" Before Sweeney could finish his sentence, Mrs. Lovett swung the rolling pin and hit him in the head, causing Sweeney to fall on the wood floor with a thump.

Mrs. Lovett gasped and dropped the rolling pin. Looking around frantically to see if anyone was coming or was nearby. Nobody. She took Sweeney's hand and dragged him into the Sitting Room. Sighing when she set him out of the way of the traffic and out of sight, she plopped down in her seat, and took a little breather while she waited for Sweeney to wake up. Even though he tried to kill her, she still felt concern for him. _What would have happened if he died? _She wondered._ Would I slide one of his precious razors across my own throat, or would I get on with my life because I feel Toby needs me?_

Finally after about twenty minutes Sweeney's eyes flutter open. Breathing a sigh of relief Mrs. Lovett hurried to his side. "I thought I offed ya! Glad I didn'. Do ya need anythin' love?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"No."

"Alrigh', just call if ya need anythin', dear." Mrs. Lovett said and retreated to the kitchen.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Because, I love you. I have already told you that."

"Ah."

"Wot?"

"It feels different. Different from Lucy when she loved me." Mr. Todd explained.

"Well Mista T, it was a while ago, I'm sure you probably forgot." Mrs. Lovett rationalized.

"NO! I would never forget!" Sweeney said in a sharp voice that could cut metal.

"Well then love, what way does it feel different?" Mrs. Lovett said cautiously.

"Genuine, and pure I guess." Sweeney suggested.

"Well, I can tell you, Mr. Todd, you've got tha' part righ'."

"I figured as much." Mr. Todd said with slight irritation.

"Anything else?" Mrs. Lovett asked curtly.

"No, you may go. I'm going upstairs." Mr. Todd said.

"No, you are stayin' downstairs, so that I can keep an eye on ya."

"Im _fine_ Mrs. Lovett!" Sweeney emphasized.

"You got knocked out with a rollin' pin. You need care." Mrs. Lovett ordered.

"No!" Sweeney shot back at her.

"Don' make me get after ya with a rollin' pin again love." Mrs. Lovett warned.

Sweeney paused for a moment, contemplating his decision to go upstairs and get locked out with a rolling pin or to stay downstairs and be grumpy for a few days.

"_Fine_, but on one condition."

"We will see. Wot is it?"

"That I still get to shave customers."

"Well, I guess there is no avoidin' that now is it? Alrigh' fine." Mrs. Lovett said giving in.

"Great, now that we are on an understanding, I'm going upstairs."

"I want you down by noon Mista T.!" Mrs. Lovett called after him.

"Yeah," Sweeney said in a low voice, barely audible.

Shaking her head, Mrs. Lovett looked at her pie shop. Shaking her head she could hardly wrap her head around the fact that within a few months she went from "Worst Pies in London" to "Famous Pies" and it was all because of one person. Mr. Todd. Not only was he what she thought, her soul mate, but now her key to fame. This didn't really matter to her now that she was working alongside her love.

When noon came around Mrs. Lovett had to go upstairs and pry Sweeney away from his shop.

"Come on love, time to rest," Mrs. Lovett said.

"What about the judge?" Sweeney said while pacing by his window.

"I'm sure the judge will come another day, dear. You need a rest," Mrs. Lovett said affectionately.

"No, I spent fifteen years plotting revenge; I can wait any longer Mrs. Lovett!" Sweeney said coldly.

"Ah, well I'm sure a few more days won't kill ya love."

"Mrs. Lovett, you can't kill what's already dead. No, I want to kill what's _alive_. They deserve to pay for what _I_ have been through. And the judge is at the top of that list." Sweeney said with an icy tone that could freeze the oceans for years.

"Alrigh' love. 'Owever you are coming down for lunch. You can go back to your parlor an hour after you eat."

"I'll be down in a minute," Sweeney said.

"I expect you to be," Mrs. Lovett said as she headed out the door.

Sweeney paced back and forth looking down at the ground below. He looked for any sign that the judge was coming, but he saw nothing. Not even The Beadle passed by. He gave one last look, and turned to go downstairs. Sweeney slowly opened the door and saw Mrs. Lovett placing his food on a plate and setting it on a nearby table.

"Wot are you waitin' for love?" Mrs. Lovett said pausing while on the way to get her plate of food.

"Nothing," he said as he sat down and fiddled with his food.

"Anythin' wrong with it?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Did you poison it too?" Sweeney said with a hard voice.

"Wot? 'Ow could you ask a thing?" Mrs. Lovett asked quizzically.

"It would seem you would kill me because I know too much." Sweeney explained.

"We all know too much for our own good, love. 'Ow could I kill you? We help each other. I would never trade anythin' for tha'" Mrs. Lovett replied.

"I doubt that," Sweeney said grumbling.

"Well you believe what you want dearie, just eat." Mrs. Lovett said trying to end the conversation.

Mrs. Lovett waited a few seconds before she sat down and started to eat her meal. The rest of lunch went without one word from Sweeney or Mrs. Lovett. Mrs. Lovett picked up the plates, sighing when she saw Sweeney only ate a quarter of his plate. She dumped it in a makeshift trashcan and put the plates on the counter to be cleaned for later.

"Mr. Todd…"

"What?" Sweeney said grumpily.

"I want you to stay down for a while," Mrs. Lovett replied, taking no notice of Sweeney's mood.

"No, I need to wait for the judge!" Sweeney said with more irritation.

"Mr. T! You are _obsessed_ with the judge! Obsession is not healthy, dear." Mrs. Lovett said, starting to lose control of her emotions.

"_Mankind_ is not healthy! Especially those few who go to ruin someone's life just because they have the power to, let alone for their own selfish reasons!" Sweeney shot back at her.

"I am done compromising Mista T! You will do what you are told. Go in the sitting room and sit there until I tell you otherwise!" Mrs. Lovett said near shouting at him.

"No!" Sweeney said at a very dangerous point in which he is tempted to take his razor to her throat.

"Mr. Todd, I will not give in on this."

"Mrs. Lovett! Do you realize that what you did fifteen years ago has an effect on us? I am no longer going to give you my patience. I am not a juvenile! I am an adult, and I can do what I like!" Sweeney shouted.

"Then start acting like one!" Mrs. Lovett said, letting her emotions go.

"I am going upstairs, and _you_ can't do anything." Sweeney said with a coldness that shot through Mrs. Lovett and penetrated her bones.

Mrs. Lovett stepped in front of the door. "No." Mrs. Lovett said sternly.

"Mrs. Lovett, I would suggest you move out of the way," Sweeney replied.

"And why is that Mista T?" Mrs. Lovett said sourly.

"Because, I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Sweeney said calmly, looking her straight into the eye.

Before Mrs. Lovett realized what was going on she saw a flash of silver come straight at her. Time slowed, while reaction took over. She threw out her hand, hopefully in the direction where the razor was heading. A scream erupted from her. She looked down at her hand, clean. Inspecting, she saw that the razor had cut through her dress and straight into her leg. She looked up at Sweeney menacingly. "Wot in God's name is wrong with you?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she debated what to do with the blade lodged in her thigh.

Sweeney roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, "You are lucky you help with my business, otherwise it would have been your throat." He whispered to her, then threw her away and simply walked out the door and up into his parlor, leaving the razor in her leg. Mrs. Lovett followed him with her eyes. The minute she heard the door slam she franticly looked around for something to stop the bleeding. _The dress…"_ she thought, and she tore off the bottom part of the skirt and quickly tied it above the wound. She put her hand on the razor and prepared to take it out before she thought much more about it. Her face contorted into pained as she wiggled the razor out. Finally when she did get it out, she threw it on the floor and tried to staunch the bleeding. The cut was deep, but it wasn't life threatening if she could stop the bleeding and didn't let it get infected. The blood soaked through her dress and through the cloths easily. Sighing she began to feel the effects of blood loss. She pressed harder on the wound, desperately trying to make it stop.

Finally after a few more minutes, it slowed to a slow trickle. She limped over to her room, slightly gasping at each step she took. Once there she collapsed on the floor and tore another piece of fabric from her skirt, and wrapped it loosely around her leg as a bandage. _ I hope this works._ She thought to herself as she watched the blood become evident in the fabric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hello people! I was recently employed by Eternal Designs to help write this story! (yay!) So yes. My name is SlytherinPrincess2359. **

Her head was spinning as she sat against her bed. She winced as she slowly lifted off the fabric. The bleeding had now almost stopped. "That bloody Mr. Todd…"

She continued to mumble about Sweeney as she attempted to stand herself up. She had to change before anyone saw her like this. Especially Toby. God knows what he would do if he ever found out what Mr. Todd did to her. Once standing she looked down and sighed at what used to be her favorite dress. The skirt was ripped in half with giant tear down the side, starting from where the razor had hit. With much effort, and quite a bit of swearing, she managed to remove the dress.

She sighed once more at the crumpled heap of fabric on the floor, and limped over to the dresser.

* * *

Once in his parlor Sweeney collapsed onto his chair. Some part of him deep inside wanted to go make sure she was alright, but that was quickly overcome by fury. If it wasn't for that bloody woman, his life would be normal again. Instead of sitting alone, he would be surrounded by his family. No killing. No need for revenge. Just happiness.

He closed his eyes and kicked the thought out of his mind. _"You're going to have to see her again eventually._" He told himself. He groaned at the thought. Right now he didn't want to have anything to do with her. Then it dawned on him, his razor was down there, and there was no knowing what Mrs. Lovett had done to it once removed. Reluctantly he stood and made his way downstairs to the sitting room. His eyes searched the floor, but found nothing. Only a trail of blood leading toward Mrs. Lovett's bedroom. He frowned and continued toward the door and threw it open. "Where's my…" he began, but then froze. In front of him stood Mrs. Lovett, her bare back facing him. His mind kept saying to leave, but his feet simply wouldn't work.

She turned around and gasped, desperately reaching for something to cover up with. "Mr. T! Wot the bloody 'ell are you doin' down 'ere?"

"I, I…" He tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't work.

Finally her hand grabbed a pillow and pulled it tightly around her chest.

"Wot the 'ell do you want?"

"I…" As much as he tried, he couldn't stop himself from stuttering like an idiot.

"Well?" She said angrily, a frown forming on her face.

"I, I came for my razor." He said in a small voice.

Her eyes filled with anger. "That's IT?" she yelled. "You only came down to get your BLOODY RAZOR?"

"Yes." His voice was stronger now, but still sounded very unlike himself.

She grabbed a book and threw it hard at him. He dodged just in time for it to fly past him and smash something in the other room. "OF COURSE! What else would you come down for? Not me of course! No, no one cares if I'm in the other room dyin'! Sometimes it feels as though you talk to them more than me! Fine! Want your bloody razor? Here!"

She grabbed the razor off the ground, opened it and flung it forcefully at his head.

His eyes widened as he ducked to the floor, narrowly missing the blade.

He rose up and looked at his razor lodged in the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you woman?" he yelled.

"What's wrong with _me?_ You _stabbed _it in my leg! I think I should ask you the same question! I'm pretty sure you didn't treat your dear _Lucy_ the same way!"

Fire burned in his eyes. Without looking away from her, he yanked out the razor. He slowly walked forward pointing the razor right at her.

"Mr. T I," She backed up until her back hit the wall.

"No," he pressed the blade hard against her neck. "Don't you _ever_ talk about Lucy in front of me. If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened." He growled. He kept the razor at her throat for one second more, then disappeared out of the room.

She could hear him storming up the steps and something crash on the floor of his room.

She closed her eyes and sank to the floor. "Why do I put up with this?" she muttered. "Oh yeah, I'm in love with 'im…"

She slowly stood up and continued getting dressed

* * *

Sweeney threw open the door and threw his razor to the ground. He stomped over to the window and paced back and forth.

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Swinging his head around, he looked and saw a man in the doorway.

"Excuse me sir, but are you open? I could do with a shave today."

Sweeney looked out the window again and grinned. "Yes. Please, have a seat. I'll be right with you."

* * *

Once dressed, she limped into the living room and attempted to clean up the blood.

"I'm back ma'am!"

She quickened her pace. "Oh Toby dear! Uh, Just put it in the kitchen love. I'll be righ' there!"

"Alright Ma'am."

"Damn that bloody Mr. Todd…" She sat on the floor staring hopelessly at the bloodstains. "These are never comin' out…"

Then an idea came to her. She picked herself up off the ground and began trying to push the couch over the spot. Her leg felt as though it were being stabbed again and again.

"Rearrangin' the room Mrs. Lovett?"

She jumped and turned around. "I told you to stay in the kitchen."

Ignoring the last comment, Toby looked around. "I could help if you like."

"That's very nice of you love, but I've got it." She continued pushing on the couch but it didn't move an inch. The pain in her leg was now almost unbearable.

"I really don't mind helpin', ahh!" his leg caught on the table leg and he tumbled to the ground. His hand landed right on the bloody rags she'd been using to mop up the mess.

"Mrs. Lovett ma'am, what 'appened?" He gasped as he lifted one up.

"Oh that, well I was, cutting up some meat when the knife slipped and cut me leg open. Nothin' to worry about love, just a little cut…"

"But all the blood! Let me see it, I want to help! Back in the work 'ouse this 'appened all the time, I can 'elp!"

"Toby! Not now, just go wait in the kitchen and I'll be right there."

He frowned and looked at her, then up at the ceiling and walked off.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and sat on the couch, and picked up her skirts. The cut was now a horrible shade of red. If she didn't do something about it soon, it really would be the death of her.

* * *

Mr. Todd sat in his parlor. "_Where is she with my dinner?_" he asked himself. He considered going downstairs and asking but he decided to wait a bit. He didn't feel like having to see her right at the moment.

About an hour later, still no dinner. He growled and stormed down out the door.

"Mrs. Lovett! Where's my dinner?" he demanded, but she was nowhere in sight. "Mrs. Lovett! My dinner!"

Still no response. He walked into the sitting room and found her napping on the couch. Her leg was propped up on a pile of pillows.

"Mrs. Lovett!" He yelled.

She made a small gasp and looked up. "Oh, What is it Mr. T?" she sounded slightly irritated.

"My dinner was supposed to be brought up more than an hour ago. Where is it?"

"Your, _dinner_?" She looked at him in disbelief. "You stab me, then expect me to be climbin' up and down the stairs just to make your _dinne_r?"

"Well it's not going to make its self is it?"

Frowned at him, crossed her arms and closed her eyes again.

"There's also some more meat waiting to be cut up. So if I were you I would get off the couch and start working."

She sat up and stared at him. "No."

"No?" he laughed. "What do you mean _no_?"

"Exactly what it say! No! I'm not doing anythin' tonight. I am sitting on this couch and relaxin' for once."

"Mrs. Lovett, get your lazy arse off the chair and make my food!"

She stood up so that she was right in front of him. "Fine!" she stomped into the kitchen with Sweeney trailing behind her.

She grabbed a dusty bowl and threw random amounts of ingredients into it. She pulled out a cup, poured the disgusting mixture and handed it to him. "There's your dinner! Happy?"

Sweeney stared at it.

"Wait, one more thing," She grabbed it out of his hands and spit on it. "Perfect."

She shoved it back at him and limped back to the couch.

Sweeney continued to stare at his "dinner". What was her problem? He only asked for his food!

"Mr. Todd…" came a slurred voice from behind him. Toby cam stumbling into the room with an empty bottle in his hand.

"Hey Mr. Todd! Over here!"

He tried to back away from the child but Toby followed.

"Toby, go away." He mumbled.

"Mr. Todd," he walked toward Sweeney with his arms outstretched.

"Toby! Go talk to Mrs. Lovett! Arh!" Toby wrapped his arm around him and smiled. This was probably the worst Sweeney had seen him.

"Get off!" he yelled. He forcefully pushed him away. Toby stumbled backward until he tripped over his own foot. He giggled and laid on the floor rolling toward Mr. Todd.

"GO!" Sweeney yelled. He picked up his "dinner" and tossed it at the boy.

Toby only laughed and tasted it. "You're not a very good cook Mr. Todd…" he said as he made a face.

Sweeney growled and pushed Toby out of his way.

* * *

Her leg wasn't getting any better. Every moment it pulsated with a new wave of pain with new intensity, she knew it wasn't going to heal it's self either. She needed help, but did not want to appear weak _just_ because of this stupid injury. She can't imagine what Toby would do if he saw that her cut was the same width and shape of Sweeney's razors. As much as she despised Mr. Todd at the moment she was still in love and would not do _anything_ or let _anyone_ tell on Sweeney. Toby offered to help her, and she refused. She was stupid enough to _refuse_ help. _Now it will make me appear weak if I go back and ask Toby to help me… and by now it's probably progressed FAR beyond medical help. I'm dying…_ Those thoughts sent chills down her spine. She wanted to _live_ by the sea. Not be buried by one. _Would Mr. Todd bury me by the sea?_ She wondered. _Stop it Mrs. Lovett! You are alive, and have yet to receive your death sentence! _She yelled in her mind.

"Toby dear?" She called out from the sitting room.

"Yes mum?" Toby slurred coming to her, well more stumbling.

"You said you could 'elp me with my leg?"

"What? Oh uh yeah… I guess I did huh? May I see the wound Ma'am?" Toby said speaking slowly as his mind tried to catch up with what Mrs. Lovett just said.

"I guess…" Mrs. Lovett said pulling up her skirts to reveal the swollen wound that seemed to be living on her thigh.

Toby's eyes widened at the sight of the cut. "Lemme go get my supplies," Toby said stumbling out of the room almost running into the wall in the process.

_Great, I'm having a drunk kid help me…. This is going wonderfully…_ Mrs. Lovett thought to herself as she waited for his return.

A few minutes later Toby came back from the kitchen with a cup filled with a mysterious looking mixture. "Alrigh' let's get started," Toby slurred.

Toby poured the mixture into the wound. The mixture was warm and seemed to stick to her skin like sugar does to your fingers. 15 minutes later Toby said it was ok to let her skirt back down into its proper place. Thankfully Toby said nothing about the cut, and nothing that referred to Mr. Todd either. In fact the whole process was silent, which was relaxing yet awkward for her at least, she didn't know about Toby. All her life she heard everything but silence, the quietness of the house was something beyond her comprehension. It was either Toby yammering on about random things because he was drunk, hearing bodies crash to the basement floor or Sweeney yelling because the Judge had yet to arrive. Not once did she ever yell or try to escape with alcohol because she had held herself to higher standards. She was a woman who had to take care of men. Sometimes she wished someone would take care of her, or at least give her a break, but day after day she had to do woman's work, do laundry, make three meals a day while serving customers, get rid of evidence, make pies, and most of all keep all secrets hidden.

_Why do I have to be the keeper of secrets? Why do I not only have to bear my own weight in secrets but have to bear the full weight of others too? _Mrs. Lovett thought as she drifted off to sleep in her favorite chair by the fireplace.


End file.
